User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/200 House Episode 2: 200 Problems
'' 200 House Episode 2: 200 Problems'' *Lola's Office* Jamie and Livvie were both in Lola's Office being blamed for the coatic mess that happened...(Well they did start) Lola yells "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO!!I DID NOT SPEND MY MONEY ON FOOD FOR YOU TO MESS UP WITH!" Jamie trys to sneak a word in "B-" Lola says,"NOW JUST FOR THAT YOU TWO GIRLS WILL BE SCRUBBING TOILETS FOR A MONTH!" Livvie says,"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Lola says,"Well Life isn't fair now..GO TO YOUR ROOM!" *Both Livvie and Jamie leave* *Maricle's Room* Maricle Cassie and Clarissa walked in Maricle's room. Clarissa says,"Whew!Dinner was a mess.." Cassie says,"Yea I feel sorry for Ameythys I should go to the room since it's almost time for bed..." Clarissa says,"Yea..I should get going too." Maricle says,"Yep *Jumps in Bed* Get out *Throws Pillow at Cassie and Clarissa*" Cassie and Clarissa say "OW!" Maricle says,"OH Please it's a pillow" *Cassie and Jamie's Room* Ameythys sits in Jamie's bed on her laptop when Cassie and Jamie walks in. Jamie says,"Get out." Cassie says,"Jamie!" Jamie yells "CASSIE SHUT UP AND BLONDIE GET OUT!" Cassie asks "But where is she going to sleep huh huh?!" Jamie answers "Maricle's room or the Living Room I just know she's not sleeping with me!" Cassie says,"Well if Ameythys is not sleeping in here than I'm not and I'mt aking the sewn Sweater I gave you! *Takes Cover and Pillows*" Jamie says,"Fine! It'll be nice to get the room by myself for once!" Cassie and Ameythys leave *Miracle's room* Maricle was knocked out sleep already when Cassie and Ameythys came in.Ameythys says,"Cassie are you sure this is right?!" Cassie whispers "KEEP YOUR VOICE LOW!" Miracle wakes up annd see's two people in her face she screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cassie says,"Mari Chillax it's just me and Ameythys!" Maricle says,"Why are you in my room!" Cassie says,"Well Jamie kicked us out and we're spending a FEW nights here..." Maricle says,"Your so lucky I'm not in the worst mood I can ever have..you can stay..." Ameythys puts her pillows on the floor and Cassie jumps on Maricle's bed. Maricle says,"Cass your not sleeping in my bed." Cassie says,"Why?! You know how I hate sleeping ont he floor?" Maricle says,"UGH fine switch places.*Turns off Light* Goodnight" Ameythys and Maricle sleep on the floor and Cassie sleeps in Miracle's bed. *3:00 AM in the morning* Ameythys wakes up saying "Ahh I gotta go to the bathroom" Ameythys get's up and walks to the bathroom *Hallway* Ameythys walks slowly to the bathroom her body feeling weak and her legs are tired Ameythys closes her eyes and opens them and see's a ghost a man and a women both have black eyes Ameythys screams and pee's on herself.. *Bathroom* Ameythys runs to the bathroom and takes a shower. *Next Morning* Ameythys is knocked out sleeping and Maricle yells "AMEYTHYS GET YOUR BUTT UP WE GOTTA GET DRESSED!" Ameythys wakes up saying "OK OK!" *9:30 AM*Indian Nature Class* Lola Teaches the class Indian Nature Livvie and Jamie sit in the back Maricle sits in the 4rth row between Ameythys and Erin Ameythys passes a note to Erin:"Hi Erin" Erin to Ameythys:Hellow Amy! Ameythys to Erin:This Class is BORING! Erin to Ameythys:Hey Tonight do you want to go down to the cellar?It's going to be a cellar party!" Ameythys to Erin:Sure! *Cellar Party*Night Time* Erin Livvie Jamie Clarissa Maricle Cassie and Ameythys went down to the cellar Erin bought her special brownies and Cassie bought the Soda Pop's.Maricle says,"Soooo why are we down here again?" Livvie says,"Yea why are we down here?" Cassie says,"It's a cellar Party!" The girls sat on the Floor eating brownies and drinking soda pops Jamie decided to tell a story that's somewhat disturbing "Once 200 years ago a family named the Quatermaines lived here they were the richest people in England they passed down this house for generations and generations and it was said that the very very last descendant own's the house and it was rumored that Lola was the last descendant...but some say she was only in the family for money so she killed off every litte member of the family now she's out for the last last LAST family member to kill them and that person's a princess a very special princess!" Ameythys looks around the cellar Cassie get's up and looks at a book... When Cassie grabbed a book the bookshelf Turned and took Cassie into a different room Cassie screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ameythys yells"Cassie!!!" Maricle yells "CASSIE!WHAT HAPPENED!" *On The OTher Side of The Wall* Cassie looks scared mummering "Mummy Mummy" then Cassie passed out aa mysterious lady says,"She's not the one..WHERE IS THE ONE but We should keep her here for a while..." *Other Side Cellar* Maricle says "Ameythys What happened?!" Ameythys yells"I don't know! She just picked a book and the thing turned!" Maricle says,"We Gotta get her out of there or else Lola will find out!" *Upstairs Lola yells IT'S 9:00! PLEASE GET TO YOUR ROOMS BEFORE THE CLOCK STRIKES IT'S 9TH STRIKE!" Maricle and Erin yell"WE GOTTA GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Erin says,"We sneak out of our rooms at midnight and we'll try to get Cassie out of the Room I'll text her at 12:00" Category:Blog posts